


Constant

by underneathestars



Series: Fluffy Prompts [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: “I'd like it if you stayed.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original Tumblr post with the request can be found [here.](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com/post/151807121191)

Kaminaga leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling, wondering briefly if it’s brown in colour, or had it been the same colour as the walls in the kitchen. Dark yellow yet filled with stains and the shadows casted making it seem much darker. Maybe that’s what the ceiling colour is, just the shadow making it seem darker and making it seem as if it’s a shade of brown.

He squints his eyes, determent to know the colour, when a familiar laugh echoes across the room and Kaminaga looks down slowly at Hatano.

He and Jitsui both seem in the middle of a conversation and he can’t be bothered to know what is it they’re talking about it when he’s still feeling slightly lethargic, his movements slow and isn’t as sharp as usual, due to the truth serum. It has been a few hours now and while the effects have lessened and aren’t as strong now, there are still a few traces of it lingering. Like him spacing out thinking about the most unnecessary things and revealing it a bit too loud for everyone else.

Hatano’s enjoying this the most, the bastard.

He turns and his eyes fall on Amari, furrowing his brows as he solves another crossword puzzle, and smiles before nudging Tazaki as he hands him the newspaper, pointing towards one of the answers, and it’s glorious the way Tazaki’s face lights up at that.

“Pigeons.”

Kaminaga blinks his eyes and finds himself blurting things out without giving it much a thought, “The way Tazaki’s face lights up at the mention of pigeons is nearly as identical as Fukumoto’s whenever he hears Odagiri’s name.”

Amari nearly spits out the tea he’d been drinking and Odagiri freezes next to the doorway where he had been heading out, and Fukumoto’s only response is to cast a glance towards their side before continuing to wipe the glass he’s holding.

Tazaki smiles as he watches Odagiri sigh before exiting the room and hands Amari his crossword back and clears his throat, “But I’m sure it’s a different kind of love.”

“Yeah, of course,” Kaminaga leans back in his chair once again, staring at the ceiling, “Fukumoto and Odagiri will end up sleeping with each other.”

“What―” Kaminaga turns once he hears Sakuma’s voice and finds him frozen by the doorway, eyes wide open, and stutters, “W―what are you talking about. There is nothing of that sort going on here, r―righ―”

“Sakuma-san,” Kaminaga chuckles at the way Sakuma startles when Miyoshi speaks, appearing behind him, and Sakuma steps aside as he heads in, “We all share a room and we won’t be able to sleep through _that_.”

Sakuma sighs in relief, “I―I see―”

“So nothing goes on in that room, but it leaves the rest of the place.” Miyoshi speaks calmly as he sits down next to Kaminaga and Kaminaga nods his head.

“Or it could be in the room when nobody is there.” Kaminaga adds and Sakuma’s eyes widen once again.

“You’re not serious. I’m sure,” Sakuma’s met with silence and unimpressed looks. That little sound he makes at the back of his throat sounds a lot like an involuntary shriek and as he turns around leaving the room, he starts mumbling to himself how he’s certain Yuuki would know everything going.

They give it a few seconds before Hatano speaks, “‘ _Yuuki-san, are Fukumoto and Odagiri having sex?_ ’ is that what he’s planning to ask?”

“This is Sakuma-san we’re talking about, you can expect him accidently blurting that out.” Tazaki says which pushes Hatano and Jitsui to get up and leave the kitchen, heading to eavesdrop on those two’s conversation.

Kaminaga finds himself leaning back against his seat once again and watches Tazaki as he heads out to feed his pigeons, while Amari heads out somewhere as well, and Fukumoto grabs Odagiri’s book before stepping out from the room as well and Kaminaga’s certain he’s heading to Odagiri.

Kaminaga laughs while Miyoshi smirks at that, and Fukumoto glances back at them quietly before heading out.

The room is filled with silence following that and Kaminaga keeps his eyes focused on Miyoshi, busy reading the book he’s got in his hand, and Kaminaga lets out a breath.

“Miyoshi?”

Miyoshi doesn’t look up at him, “Hmm?”

“...Never mind.”

Miyoshi doesn’t respond to that and Kaminaga gives it a few more seconds before calling him once again, “Miyoshi?”

“Hmm?” Miyoshi’s response comes identical once again and Kaminaga chuckles.

“If it were Hatano, he’d be glaring at me by now.”

“I’m not Hatano, am I?” Miyoshi smirks as he looks up from his book, glancing at Kaminaga before abruptly looking down, and Kaminaga knows it’s because his eyes fell on the bruise on his left cheek. The bruise that wasn’t there this morning and the one who’s Miyoshi been the cause of.

Kaminaga might have been under the serum’s influence, spacey and slightly out of it, yet he’d noticed the quick worried glance that had washed over Miyoshi’s face once Kaminaga spoke after he’d punched him, a look, filled with actual raw emotions so rare coming from Miyoshi― _from this Miyoshi_.

Miyoshi had quickly gained his composure before anyone could notice, immediately having his familiar smirk back, and Kaminaga didn’t speak of it because had their roles been switched, he’d be wearing that familiar expression.

They never speak of their past, throwing it away along with their names the moment Yuuki had given them their new identities, and yet there had been a few instances where they could learn a bit about each other’s past life. It had either been due to Yuuki purposely blurting out a few things― just like he had done with Tazaki― and then there had been the few things they’ve all picked up from each other. He’s certain by this point everyone has picked up that Miyoshi and him had been childhood friends and were a part of each other’s lives.

And while they’ve been able to throw their feelings and emotions aside, not letting it interfere with their choices, Kaminaga had found himself unable to do that when it comes to Miyoshi. Going through the training together and decreasing from the huge amount of students to just the eight of them has formed a bond between them, one suited to call as a family, yet Miyoshi always stands out.

_He’s always been his family._

And a part of him wants to tell Miyoshi that, to tell him he shouldn’t worry about him holding a grudge against him for punching him or hurting him any sort of way during their training, because he’s Miyoshi, he’s always been Kaminaga’s family, the only constant thing in Kaminaga’s life.

“Miyoshi?” Kaminaga repeats this time, cursing himself internally for the way his voice ended up seeming slightly hesitant, and that grabs Miyoshi’s attention as he looks up at him quietly, his expression calm and unchanged, yet Kaminaga can see how attentive he is in his eyes. He swallows the sudden lump in his throat, “Never mind.”

“Does it hurt a lot?” Miyoshi’s question catches him off-guard and Kaminaga blinks his eyes slowly.

“What?”

“ _That bruise_.” Miyoshi’s voice comes out quiet, his shoulders stiffening slightly as he looks down at his book, shutting it.

“As if it hurts. It’ll require you to punch me and hit me much more to inflict any sort of pain on me.” Kaminaga says brightly, trying to ease everything, and it’s worth it for the way Miyoshi smirks.

“So if I touch that bruise now it won’t hurt?” Miyoshi asks, voice teasing and slow, and Kaminaga would never understand how everything he speaks ends up sounding so sensual in that sweet voice of his.

“It won’t, but I would prefer it if you wouldn’t.” Kaminaga answers and Miyoshi has that look in his eye, one that Kaminaga has grown familiar with and understands to be one saying, _Remember in the past when we were in a familiar situation to this?_

Kaminaga doesn’t know if it’s the truth serum that causes him to say it or not, but he blurts out quietly, “You’ve always been the one constant thing in my life that I need.”

His voice had been quiet when he’s said it, yet it sounded so loud in the quiet room.

Kaminaga’s gifted with that rare smile of Miyoshi, one genuine, holding no traces of a smirk and holding no remark, one of Miyoshi breaking down his persona to show him his true self, something so vulnerable yet trusting to show it to Kaminaga. Kaminaga smiles back as their eyes meet and Miyoshi looks down at his book.

“And,” Kaminaga keeps his voice quiet, not wanting to break the comfortable aura of the room, and this time he’s certain the truth serum has nothing to do with what he says, “And I'd like it if you stayed.”

“Of course I would, but on one condition.” Miyoshi says and Kaminaga blinks his eyes.

“What?”

“That you’d do the same.” Miyoshi smirks, one not teasing but filled with happiness, and Kaminaga grins.

“I promise I’d do the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
